Recreational fishing is a popular activity that is enjoyed across many segments of the population. Recreational fishing is fishing primarily for pleasure or competition (e.g., sport fishing). Although recreational fishermen (who are sometimes referred to as “anglers”), and in particular sport fishermen, may release some or all of the fish they catch (catch and release), fish, which are of legal size and species, that are caught by recreational fishermen are typically consumed by the fisherman and his/her family and friends.
Most persons who eat fish consume a fillet of meat that is located between the skin and the major bones of the fish. To prepare this fillet of meat, the fillet (including skin) is removed from the rib bones of the fish, and then the skin is removed from the meat, or “skinned.” Typically, fish are “skinned” (e.g., the skin of the fish is removed from the flesh of the fillet) using a knife to cut the skin from the flesh of the fillet of meat. Often, a specialized knife, such as a filleting knife, is used to separate the skin from the meat forming the fillet.
Though most recreational fishermen and cooks or chefs who commonly prepare fish caught by the fishermen are capable of skinning a fish using a filleting knife, the quality of the fillets produced can vary. Using a filleting knife, skill and experience are necessary to properly remove the skin of the fish in order to maximize the recovery of meat in the fillet, obtain a visibly pleasing fillet, and do so in a timely manner. In particular, fresh water fish such as Walleye, perch, crappie, blue gill, bass, and Northern Pike are considered difficult to skin due to the nature of the skin/bones included in the body of the fish.